Road to Hinata
by MeijiLovesNeji
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura were about to get sucked into the Limited Tsukiyomi, Hinata jumped in and saved them. What happens when Hinata is sucked into the Limited Tsukiyomi and finds everyone to be upside down? And what happens when Hinata's opposite is teleported to the real world? How will everyone react to the new Hinata? Rated M for language NejixHina
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Hinata**

**Hello, there! Welcome to the wonderful world of my mind! The story takes place during the prologue to Road to Ninja and the movie Road to Ninja itself.**

**The pairing I will be focusing on is Neji and Hinata and maybe a few others if I come up with anything. If you don't like the pairing, get off right now. No one told you to click here. Gonna flame? Go ahead. More reviews for me.**

Chapter 1: Bath House

Hyuuga Neji just came back from a long mission and was covered in filth. His teammate, Tenten, suggested to go to the bath house along with Lee. Upon returning to the Hyuuga Estate, his beloved cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, happened to be returning from training, also coated with dirt and sweat. Neji stopped in the middle of the hallway and bowed properly in front of his superior then straightened himself out with her permission.

"Hinata-sama." Neji grunted impassively.

"Neji-niisan, how was your mission?" The Hyuuga heir asked politely.

"Successful." Neji replied with the same politeness in his tone.

The two stood awkwardly in a too-long silence until the older one broke the silence.

"Hinata-sama, I will be going to the bath house with Lee and Tenten. Would you like to come along? I do not wish for Tenten to be lonesome while Lee and I have each other for company." Neji coolly reasoned.

"Neji-niisan, of course. Lee-san actually already invited us." She poked her her fore fingers together out of habit. She still looked cute when she did that.

The branch member couldn't help but to quirk a chocolate colored brow. "'Us'? Who is 'us'?"

"Ano… Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-san, Choji-san, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, and," Hinata's breath hitched complete with a small blush. "a-and Naruto-kun."

Neji wasn't the Golden Child of the Hyuuga for a reason. He noticed the way Hinata would get fidgety and nervous at the mention of that baka's name. When he's around, Hinata blushes till she turns purple and eventually faint, but that was back in the genin days. Even the stutter that took a hike a long time ago comes back full force when the Kyuubi would acknowledge her. Frankly, it annoys Neji. It annoys Neji because his cousin would never get those feelings returned because the baka is too thick-skulled to even notice her existence until Neji himself beat the living shit out of her during a few years back, which he greatly regrets still. He believes Hinata is wasting time and energy into someone who does not even appreciate her hard work and Neji will not have that.

"I see… Let us walk to the bath house together then. Please wait a moment while I drop my things of in my room." The older Hyuuga sprinted across the wooden floors to the branch side of the house, his feet feather-light. He practically flung his pack onto his bed which landed gracefully on the covers as if Neji actually took his time to place it neatly there. He then slid the door shut, nearly shutting his hair in between the door and frame and sped back to the only Hyuuga with blue hair.

-Page Break-

Hinata tied her long, indigo hair into a ponytail before soaking herself in a warm bath. The girls around her, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, seemed to be extremely relaxed. The bath water was incredibly soothing and the knots in her muscles were untangling themselves but she couldn't help how embarrassed she was to have her bare breasts exposed like this, even if they are women.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to be embarrassed. We all have them, you know. Let it go." Sakua tried to soothe the poor girl.

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment. She was very, _very_ reluctant but she soon released her grip on her bosoms and forced herself to relax. Her cheeks felt flushed and not because of the steam emanating from the bath.

_Calm down, Hinata. It's just a bath with other girls that have boobs too…_

After a few seconds, Hinata finally let her nerves go and she felt somewhat relaxed. However, she clamped her hands down on her breasts again when she felt them surface the water. Ino and Sakura gasped audibly and Ino went as far as standing up in the bath, exposing her lady parts. The two gaped at Hinata for a while before Sakura depressingly sunk back in.

_I'm so jealous of Hinata's chest…_

The four kunoichis stayed in the hot spring water for a few minutes until all were ready to emerge from the relaxing waters. Ino and Tenten were first to relieve themselves of the bath and change into most of their clothes while Hinata and Sakura followed behind in towels. Sakura pondered on how flat chested she is and removed the towel from her wet body. She covered herself up with a robe instead, feeling slightly conscious about her underdeveloped chest. Hinata wrapped the too-small towel around her, giving a good view of her cleavage, unfortunately.

When the two remaining girls entered the dressing room, a very loud crashing sound was heard throughout the bath house. Debris and dust clouded the whole room, chunks of wood flew in all directions. From the plume of smoke a green clad boy appeared in their vision. His body was sprawled out on the floor, face flat on the ground. Ino was the first to react and grabbed the poor chuunin by the collar of his vest and began shaking him profusely while Tenten accused him of peeping. Within the next couple of seconds, the boys in the other bath filed into the girl's changing room.

_This is a girl's changing room! Why is Naruto-kun here?!_

Hinata gripped onto her towel and stumbled a few steps back, trying to conceal herself behind the ruckus. Neji, who was the first in the room, saw the woman with the midnight sky hair and skin of milk in all her glory. Sensing her distress and her apple-red cheeks, he dashed to her and held his arms up in attempt to block her ample chest and half-naked body from view.

_Oh Kami, everyone has seen Hinata-sama practically naked!_

"Lee! Why are you spying on my dear cousin?" Neji glared with his pale eyes piercing his soul.

"I wasn't spying I swear, I was in the middle of training and I fell—"

"LIAR!" The Yamanaka screeched her throat dry as she pulled on his collar back and forth, nearly choking Lee.

"Niisan, p-please… It must be a misunderstanding." Hinata touched his bare back with her own hand in hopes of relieving him of his anger. "Lee-san would never…"

"Hinata-sama, let me handle this. I am your protector and my job comes first." He replied without even looking back at her. Hinata cowered behind him and watched the scene unfold. "Lee, you disgust me!"

Her opalescent eyes caught sight of a few tears slipping down Lee's cheek when no one believed him. In the next second, the taijutsu master dashed out the door with a whole group of half naked shinobi chasing after him.

_Lee-san…_

Neji stayed with Hinata until all the males present in the room were gone. All that was left was the two.

"Hinata-sama, I will stand guard while you change." The chocolate haired shinobi didn't budge from his spot.

Hinata gripped on her towel tighter. "Demo, Neji-niisan… Y-you're in here…"

"I will not risk another set of unworthy eyes to bestow upon the lavishing bodice of the Hyuuga heiress. Now dress."

In slow motion, Hinata carefully unraveled the towel from her slim figure then put on her undergarments. She pulled her mesh top over her blue hair and slipped on her blue capris and lavender jacket. All the while her cheeks were dusted pink. She tapped Neji on the shoulder to signal that she was finished covering up.

Neji desperately resisted looking at Hinata. Kami, she was beautiful. He could only imagine what she looked like naturally. But right now wasn't the time to get a nose bleed, now is the time to get Lee back for peeping on his cousin.

The two Hyuugas exited the bath house only to find Lee on the ground outside and surrounded by a furious crowd of ninja.

"LEE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ino raised her fist to strike Rock Lee only to be stopped when Naruto stepped in between them.

"You guys! Bushy Brow would never do this! He isn't even the type of person! He was the one who gathered everyone here because he saw I was lonely…"

_Oh, Naruto-kun…_

Hinata admired how understanding Naruto was. She always knew he was a loyal friend and he would always be there to stand up for them. He was also very handsome… Sun-kissed skin, beautiful, cerulean eyes, blonde hair…

_He's so perfec—IS THAT A BRA ON HIS TOWEL._

"A small under garment like that could only belong to…" Shino began.

"UNDERWEAR THIEF!" A very loud crack in the air was heard as Sakura struck the poor jinchuuriki sky high.

-Page Break-

"Haha! That was hilarious. I can't believe Naruto stole Sakura's bra!" Kiba held his sides while guffawing next to Akamaru.

"I believe it may have been another misunderstanding. Because he did not even know it was there." Shino reasoned.

Team 8 decided to take an evening stroll to the park after the misadventures at the bath house that occurred earlier in the day. It was the last day off they had until the next day. Hinata was flanked by her two teammates, Shino and Kiba. Upon reaching the park, they heard a huge explosion. Team 8 was suddenly on ninja mode as they raced to the source of the explosion. The explosion they heard turned out to be Sakura destroying the earth with an ax kick. Naruto was on the ground again a dented fence.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Kiba yelled over to the pinkette.

Suddenly, a masked ninja clad in a cloak with red clouds appeared with what seems like a glass ball in his gloved hand. The ball glowed and was getting brighter and brighter by the second. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru took cover from the offending white light while Hinata zoomed to the two ninja with blinding speed. In just a nick of time, Hinata used the Hyuuga clan's Air Palm to push the two behind a nearby bush, taking the hit herself.

The light lasted for a few minutes until it ceased.

"Hinata?! HINATA!" Kiba howled into the air, searching for his teammate. Shino frantically scanned the area while sending out his insects to search for his timid friend. Sakura and Naruto emerged from behind the bushes.

"Ow… Hinata sure can pack a punch…" Naruto held the side that Hinata attacked him with. His medic-nin friend already began healing herself from Hinata's attack. "She saved us both Sakura, where is she?"

Shino murmered for a few seconds with a couple of his insects. "Hinata is nowhere to be found."

Kiba and Akamaru howled in union. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"As if she fell off the face of the earth. I know because I scanned the five miles within this place using my sensory bugs."

"Wait, Hinata-chan is gone?" Sakura snapped her neck towards what is left of Team 8.

Kiba pointed his nose in the air, sniffing for his friend. Then he took one long inhale before staring straight into the sky. A flash of light appeared in the darkness and a figure is seen falling from the sky.

"No, she isn't…" Kiba pointed to a body flying directly to them. "That's Hinata!"

Three males leaped into the air to capture the falling heiress and saving her from a very messy death. The fastest of the three, Kiba, caught her bridal style while landing safely to the ground. Hinata's indigo locks floated around her as the two shinobi were descending onto the ground as graceful as an Inuzuka can be. The kunoichi seemed to be unconscious as Kiba laid her on the ground. Sakura immediately ripped Hinata's jacket open and began to use medical ninjutsu.

"That's odd… She doesn't seem to be injured at all." Sakura retracted her hand from the girl's body.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"I mean, I don't think Madara's weird light jutsu did her any harm."

Kiba and Shino watched as their teammate stirred on the floor and opened her lavender eyes. The two felt a giant wave of relief wash over them as they both helped the slightly dazed girl up. The heiress shook her hide from side to side as her eyes focused her surroundings. Shino's brow quirked.

_Odd. I do not believe Hinata was wearing makeup when we arrived._

Hinata's forehead marred when she saw that her teammates were staring at her.

"What the fuck are you staring out?" She snapped.

"Uh, Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba raised a hand, worried again. She simply whipped out her hand and slapped it away.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help, Kiba."

Hinata felt a crawling sensation on her skin and examined it. Panicking, she began to fling her arms and legs around to shake off Shino's insects.

"Where the hell did these bugs come from! Ew!"

Shino's insects immediately returned into his body while an incredulous Hinata stared at him as if he was dressed in a bumble bee suit doing the hokey pokey. Kiba and Akamaru came up close and personal to the Hyuuga while she stared at him in disgust. The Inuzuka inhaled her scent over and over.

"This is definitely Hinata. What do you think, boy?" Akamaru responded with a deep bark.

"Wait, what is going on? Since when do you and Akamaru get along? And Shino, I thought you hated bugs!" Hinata practically screeched.

"Hinata, calm down! You passed out when Madara attacked you." Naruto put his hands on both of Hinata's shoulders. "Hey, Hinata, have you always been wearing those?"

The four plus Akamaru took a glance at Hinata and almost fell over. Hinata was wear a mesh top, only covering her chest and exposing everything else. Her blue capris were now short-shorts and she was wearing the same sandals as Sakura. Her bangs were slightly parted. Her lavender jacket was zipped down for the entire world to see. Hinata didn't even look bothered by exposing so much skin. She even looked comfortable. And confident. And sexy, in fact.

"What are you talking about, Menma? What's a 'Madara'? And yes, I've always been wearing these." Naruto's face looks as if he ate something extremely sour.

"Menma? My name is Naruto!"

"Hinata, perhaps you should go home and rest." The Aburame suggested, tugging on her sleeve.

All Hinata did was droop her shoulders up and down. She walked off without her team and waved in the air. "Whatever."

The four shinobi plus nindog were left completely and utterly confused.

-Page Break-

Hinata woke up in a daze. Her vision were contained with splotches. Suddenly, she stood up from where she was only to find her teammates, Naruto, and Sakura hovering over her.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Sakura squeaked.

"F-fine, Sakura-chan. What about you? Did Madara hurt you?" The indigo-haired girl stood on her two feet, eyes still locked on her pink-headed friend.

"Um, just f-fine… Ano, what's a 'Madara'?" Sakura wringed he gloved hands together. Hinata's brows furrowed. Did she just dream of that or something?

"Hinata, are you okay? And what are you wearing?" Kiba eyed her clothing. Kind of modest if you ask him.

"I-is there s-something wrong with what I'm wearing?" The moon-eyed girl poked her forefingers together, feeling self conscious of her outfit. It's what she always wears though. Maybe she needs to go shopping again.

"No. Because you look fine." Shino swatted a fly away from his face. "I hate bugs."

"Yes, Shino, we get it. You hate bugs— OW! AKAMARU, YOU SHIT DOG!" The oversized nindog bit into Kiba's butt and munched off a part of his pants. "Why can't you be a freaking cat instead?!"

_What is happening right now? Am I dreaming? Why is Sakura so anxious? Shino hates bugs? Kiba wants a cat?_

"Naruto-kun, you saw Madara, right?" Hinata hoped for dear life that he did and that she wasn't crazy.

"'Naruto'? My name is Menma, Hinata. Jeez, stupid girl." Menma ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

_Stupid…?_

On the verge of tears, Hinata turned her back from her 'friends'. She told them good night and dashed off to the Hyuuga Estate.

_Author's Notes: I know it seems kinda boring because it's all dialogue but it's JUST to get the story started. Let me know if I should continue the story! REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell?

**Road to Hinata**

**Hello, there! Welcome back! Sorry for not updating soon enough because I'm lazy, sigh. I might not be able to update this story as much as I like to because I still haven't finished Impossible, my other fanfic. So forgive me, okay. Don't hate me too much. *fake cries***

**Okay anyways…**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: What the hell?

Hinata walked home to the Hyuuga compound, wiping a few dried tears from her face. Her heart broke apart when Naruto— er, Menma called her a stupid girl. Why was he acting like Sasuke? And why did Kiba-kun ask what she was wearing? And why does Shino hate bugs? Why is Sakura so fidgety all of a sudden?

Not noticing where she was walking, she absently ran into a branch member. The branch member quickly bowed on the floor, his face brushing against the finely polished wood.

"Hinata-sama!" His body cowered. "Forgive me! Please don't smite me!"

"Ano, I forgive you. P-please don't bow to me like that. It's okay…" Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Rise honorable Hyuuga."

The Hyuuga gave her a skeptical look before rushing up to his feet, bowing again, then leaving in a rush. Hinata was certainly baffled. She walked along the dimly lit hallways, listening to her own feet pad on the polished wood. She took her time getting to her room, enjoying the silence.

"Hinata-sama!" Hanabi popped out from the corner Hinata was about to turn into.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled at her younger sister. "Isn't it kind of late for you to be out of bed? Father will be displeased."

"Hinata-sama… Please don't activate my seal… Please d-don't tell father." Hanabi's pearl eyes watered. Hinata's brows scrunched and examined her little sibling. She extended a hand to move her sister's fringe from her face. Hanabi winced at her sister's touch, as if she stung her. Hinata gasped when her eyes laid upon Hanabi's forehead. Where bare skin should be, the curse mark of the caged bird was scarred on her skin.

Hinata wasn't the best sister to Hanabi. She was always so mean and rude to her that she _feared_ her. Hinata even went so far as to put a curse seal on her and threatened to kill their father if he didn't. Hanabi stared at her sister's odd reaction.

"Hanabi-chan, why do you have this?!" Hinata panicked, her voice above a whisper.

"Hinata-sama… You are th-the older sibling and I am not. It is law that I must b-be branded with it…" Hanabi back-pedalled from Hinata.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "But Hanabi-chan, even if I _am_ qualified as heiress, you are still not of age to receive it."

"Demo, Hinata-sama… You are more than qualified… And you demanded to have the seal placed on me."

Hinata has heard enough. She left Hanabi standing in the hallway. She ran through the Hyuuga estate to consult her father, to have Hanabi's seal removed at once. Twisting and turning in the hallways, she made it to her father's study. She was more than mortified to even remember her manners and barged into the room with a very demanding voice.

"Father, what is the meaning of Hanabi's curse seal?!"

"AAAAAHHH, HINATA-SAMA, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The Hyuuga leader pounced to hide behind his desk. His usual stoic façade was filled with terror as he stared at his daughter wide-eyed.

"Father? I do not understand. I will not hurt you…" Hinata walked further into the room. Hinata has _never_ seen her father show a single emotion on his Hyuuga statuesque face, much less cower in fear.

Did she hear mumbling? She activated her Byakugan and nearly laughed out loud when she saw her father comically sobbing into his hands. Not knowing what to do, because she's never dealt with a crying, emotionally unstable Hiashi before, she walked over to her father and kneeled next to him. She placed a gentle arm over his quivering shoulders and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, father." She said reassuringly before leaving the room awkwardly. Her father stared after his daughter, after confirming she wasn't looking his way anymore.

_This is probably some horrible dream. Or maybe I'm just tired and seeing things._

Hinata decided it would be best to go to bed. She shook off her shinobi wear and threw them in her hamper. Turning on the warm water, she swore she heard groaning sounds in the other room. She shook off the feeling and stepped into the inviting shower.

-Page Break-

Hinata trudged along the Hyuuga compound. Since when does Menma go by 'Naruto'? And why does Kiba like Akamaru? Shino liked bugs? And there is NOTHINGo wrong with what she was wearing. She nearly blew her top when she saw a branch member pass by and didn't even _look_ at her.

_Who do these bastards think they are?!_

Suddenly, a black blur ran into her as she turned the corner. It was her weakling sister, Hanabi.

"Watch where you're going, Hinata." Hanabi rolled her lavender-hued eyes. Hanabi side stepped her older sister to continue down the hallway. Hinata did _not_ and would _not_ have that. Holding up the hand sign to activate the curse seal to put her sister in place, she nearly fell over when nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" Hinata screeched. "You're supposed to be on the floor, you disrespectful brat!"

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Hanabi turned back to look at her sister with confused eyes.

"Why aren't you calling me 'Hinata-sama'?" Hinata glared at the small girl.

"Um, because I don't have to?" Hanabi raised a brow.

"Look, little bitch, I have no idea how you got that curse seal off your stupid face but you will regret it." Hinata turned her heel and went straight into the direction of her father's room.

Hanabi was at a loss of words. First of all, when did her nee-chan demand to be called 'Hinata-sama'? She actually hated being called that. Second, she has never heard Hinata curse. Ever. Third, curse seal? What curse seal?

Hanabi shook her head. Maybe she was seeing things.

Hinata didn't even bother knocking on her father's door. The bastard didn't deserve to know that she was even coming. Instead, she kicked the door open, causing it to be knocked off its frame.

"Hiashi, you damned idiot, how dare you remove the seal from Hanabi's forehead?!" Hinata seethed.

Hiashi was extremely surprised by this. His daughter, Hinata to be specific, just did three things he never would have expected. One, she threw _his_ door open. Two, she _shouted_ at him. And three, she _insulted_ him. Hiashi didn't show his shock and instead raised a brow.

"What do you mean, daughter?" His lips were pressed into a hard line.

"You know what I mean, you fucking retard. You took Hanabi's curse seal off, didn't you? I am the heiress, what I say goes! That applies to you, too, you geezer!" Hinata bit Hiashi's head off. "Hiashi, if you don't put it back on her forehead, I swear, I will kill you."

Hinata's aura was tainted black and killing intent was clear in her opalescent eyes. Hiashi has _never_ seen his daughter like this. He actually gulped. The Hyuuga head kept silent, hoping that she would just go away. Hinata took his silence as defiance.

"You fucking shit, Hiashi!" She lunged at her father's desk and slammed a fist down. With scary Sakura-like strength, the desk splintered into different pieces and exploded in the room. "If Hanabi's seal isn't back by tomorrow at dinner, I will finish you faster than a cheesecake!"

Hinata stalked out of the study with a huff. Hiashi sweatdropped as he watched his daughter's hair swish away. He was stiffly grabbing onto his office chair for dear life. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Hiashi is scared shitless.

The blue-haired girl marched angrily in the hall towards her room. Before she entered, her cousin Neji stepped out of his to confront her.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" His ever studious eyes examined her face. "You are making a lot of noise. Are you angry?"

"I'm fine, Neji." She rudely replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He tested her.

"I said I'm fine! Get the fuck off!" She entered her room and slammed the door shut. Hinata flung her clothes onto the floor of her room and entered her shower, bathing in ice-cold water. Activating her Byakugan, she saw her cousin return to his room as was sound asleep right next door to her room.

_Author's notes: Hehehe, so how was my second chapter? Hopefully not as terrible. It's not as long as I hoped it would be but it will do. Review!_


End file.
